


The moment we fall asleep

by Miiika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miiika/pseuds/Miiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my stories that are mainly about Iwaoi and Kuroken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything else comes later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alriiiight~  
> The first chapter is about Iwaoi. I hope you'll enjoy it
> 
> Also, if you wanna now which song I used while writing it, it's Keep Shelly in Athens - Recollection

It was supposed to be a good day. A day filled with cuddles and shared kisses with Iwa-chan under the warm sun, thinking and feeling nothing more than each other. Just  _one_  day where they didn’t need to think about their responsibilities and future. It  _should_  have been a good day.

 

So why?

 

Did the world hate him that much?

 

Was he hated by God that much that even one day was too much to ask for?

 

 

“Get a grip, Asskawa!”

 

Iwa-chan’s voice resounded in his ears and Oikawa could feel a light sting between his brows.

 

Was he just… flicked on the forehead?

 

Before Oikawa could say something the sound of gunfire vibrated through the air. Once. Twice. Thrice. Silence.

 

They were close.

 

“Her Majesty, we need to leave. It’s not save out here anymore.”

 

Oikawa didn’t listen to the desperate servant behind him. He just strengthened his grip on Iwaizumi’s hand and hoped that nobody would notice that his whole body started to tremble.

 

He wanted to say something,  _anything_  but his words didn’t want to leave his throat.

 

“It’s Shiratorizawa.”

 

Hajime was right. He knew that. Aoba Jousai was being attacked by Shiratorizawa. He knew it but still, he couldn’t help this feeling of helplessness rising in his body.

 

Oikawa felt his blood drain from his veins. They shouldn’t have been attacked.

 

“Why?”

 

He didn’t plan for his words to come out choked but his body refused to listen to him. He felt dizzy.

 

When Oikawa felt a sudden warm sensation on his cheeks he let out a small shriek before looking up to see Iwa-chan standing in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes. Hajime cupped his face with both hands and smiled at him. It was a gentle smile that was designated just for him.

 

Tooru felt his heart flutter.

 

“They feel cornered, Oikawa. Shiratorizawa didn’t expect us to win the last battle and the battle before and even the battle before.”

 

Hajime’s words were calm but the undertone of his voice clearly carried the note of revulsion.

 

“They are scared because they know how strong we are. How strong  _you_  are. If we win this…”

 

A fierce light was reflected in Iwaizumi’s eyes and Oikawa couldn’t help the stock of his breath. It was a light that didn’t accept defeat. It shone brightly, guiding Tooru forwards. A light that would fulfil his wish and take him high onto his throne.

 

“…then Aoba Jousai could be free once again. After all it’s the place where we both grew up. It’s the place we love. It’s the place where we can exist. If we win then Aoba Jousai will be yours. It will be free of Ushiwaka’s grasp.”

 

That’s when Oikawa realized. His eyes grew big and his tongue went dry.  _No_.

 

“I- Iwa-chan you don’t mean to go out there and fight, right?”

 

Hajime continued to smile and Oikawa’s voice started to tremble.

 

“That would be suicide!”

 

His voice grew louder until he started to shout but Oikawa didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care about Shiratorizawa. He didn’t care about the looks he got from his servants. All he cared about was the person in front of him.

 

He grasped Hajime’s hands that were still cupping his face.

 

“The whole army is back at the castle. How do plan to win this battle with just a hand full of soldiers? I,  _no_  WE know how Ushiwaka is when he is serious! You can’t even thi-“

 

The touch of another pair of lips cut him off. It was just a brush of two lips but it was enough to shut him up and fasten his heartbeat.

 

“Tooru.”

 

Not his first name. Just not his first name.

 

The moment it leaves Iwaizumi’s mouth, Oikawa’s heart feels warm, fuzzy, full and bitter.

 

“Tooru, listen. You love this town, don’t you? I know that I do. After all this is the place where we met and where everything started. This is the place where I could meet such a brat like you.”

 

“Wai-“

 

Iwaizumi didn’t let himself be interrupted. This time he didn’t wait.

 

“ _Heck_ , this is the town where we watched the stars together, where I stole your first kiss and where you started to cry because I beat you in sword fighting when we were seven. I won’t let Ushikawa take this away from us. I won’t let Ushikawa take Aoba Jousai away from you. ”

 

Oikawa suppresses the urge to scream himself hoarse just to make Hajime understand that he needs to come back to the castle with him. That he could fight when the army was ready but he knew that it would be too late by then. He searched for the right words in his head but there weren’t any so he just said what first came to his mind.

 

“I… didn’t cry.”

 

A soft chuckle escaped Hajime before his expression turned serious.

 

“Tooru, reign over Aoba Jousai, take over this world and become the Grand King you always wanted to become since you watched your father on the throne with the big and bright eyes of yours. It’s your dream isn’t it? Everything else comes later.”

 

Hajime starts to wipe away Oikawa’s tear, which he didn’t even realize were streaming down his face by now. The other’s hands were rough but they felt good. Big and warm hands that always held him.

 

“Iwa-chan- I”

 

Again, the sound of gunfire. It was coming closer. Loud and merciless. It was tormenting.

 

A tug on his sleeve prevent him from speaking again.

 

“We need to leave, majesty.”

 

He didn’t want to.

 

“I-“

 

“Go.”

 

“Haj-“

 

Again a tug on his sleeve.

 

“Majesty the troops are coming closer. We need to hurry.”

 

Oikawa bit down on his lips and casted down his eyes before looking at Iwa-chan once more.

 

“Please, come back safely.  _Please_ , Hajime. Just…. somehow.”

 

Oikawa lets go of Iwa-chan, suddenly feeling lonely without the warmness of his hands and let’s himself be dragged away to his carriage.

 

Both of them didn’t avert their eyes from each other. From the inside he watched Hajime taking out a rosary necklace from his pocket before bringing it up against his lip. Oikawa knew the silver necklace. It was the one he gave him when Iwa-chan became his knight.

 

A hoarse neighing cut through the tense air and soon the image of Hajime standing under a tree became blurry and was replaced with a green scenery. Still, Oikawa didn’t move his eyes away. Just as if Hajime would appear in front of him again.

 

Please, God. Just somehow, let him stay safe.  _Please_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also talk to me on tumblr: http://nemuri-nekoo.tumblr.com  
> I'm always happy if someone of you leaves me a message.


	2. The sweet smell of pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* Ladies and Gentlemen here comes Kuroken.  
> Also I listened to this song while writing it: Alt-J - Hunger Of The Pine  
> Just saying.

It was at the moment he opened his eyes that he knew that something was wrong. Except how heavy his body felt, it was not like something was out of the ordinary when he woke up. It was just a hunch. A strange feeling that spreads in the pit of your stomach and refuses to leave. Just like the hesitation to walk at a green light and you avoid getting hit by a car.

 

 _The sense of knowing something before it actually happens_.

 

Kuroo wasn’t exactly someone you would call a worrywart but once he started to feel uneasy about something he couldn’t stop his thoughts from going round and round.

 

So when he opened the door to Kenma’s house only to find a small figure coming down the stairs he felt exactly that.

 

 _Uneasy_.

 

Not only was he up, which was a rarity in itself but Kenma was also already full-clothed, the sleeves of his red jersey rolled up neatly, showing a part of his thin arms.  

 

“Morning.” Kenma mumbled with a low voice that didn’t show any hint of sleep at all.

 

However, Kuroo didn’t answer. He just stared in disbelief at the scene unfolding in front of him and couldn’t help but letting his jaw drop slightly. 

Kenma stopped when he noticed the look Kuroo was giving him and looked away.

 

“How long are you planning to stand there? It’s getting cold.”

 

“ _Ah_. Sorry, my bad.”

 

Kenma rolled his eyes before moving himself into the kitchen.

 

“It’s my house, Kuroo. You shouldn’t be surprised to see me.”

 

The other just snorted and followed the small individual.

 

No, he definitely should be.

 

In all these years, in which Kuroo knew him, it never occurred that Kenma got up by himself if it was not absolutely necessary.  _Not once_  and they knew each for a pretty long time.

 

But now he was there, awake, full-clothed, standing in the kitchen and…  _wait a minute._

Kuroo raised an eyebrow and stared.

 

“Are you going to bake something?

 

He couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice as he watched Kenma getting milk, margarine and eggs out of the fridge. Does Kenma even know how to use an oven?

 

He didn’t see him making food since that time when…  _nope_ , actually never.

 

Kenma mumbled a small “Pancakes. _”_

Was he still dreaming?

 

Kuroo pinched his cheek. It hurt. He wasn’t.

 

“Want some too?”

 

While searching with his eyes for a clock, Kuroo nodded eagerly.  

 

It was still early in the morning. They had plenty of time left until they needed to leave for their morning practice and Kuroo was hungry anyway.

 

On a normal day Kenma would still lie in bed while Kuroo would try to get him up. Just like always.

 

Just like he would have done todayif this were a normal day.

 

Kuroo wrapped an arm around his stomach and sighed before he put down his bag to sit down on a stool.

 

He could feel the strange feeling in his stomach growing stronger for some reason.

 

With attentive eyes he watched Kenma’s back as he moved silently from one spot to another and elegantly put the ingredients together into a bowl to a perfect batter.

 

Only now he noticed that Kenma had put his hair up to a half ponytail.

 

Kuroo smirked.  _Cute_.

 

At the sound of the frizzling oil in the pan and the humming of Kenma’s soft voice, Kuroo closed his eyes and began to enjoy the moment.

 

His singing was lulling him slowly to a sleep like state.

 

Somehow, he felt at ease.

 

As he drifted away a sweet smell began to fill the small room and he his mouth began to water.

 

When Kuroo could hear the sound of plates being put down on the table, he reluctantly opened his eyelids, slowly coming back to reality.

 

He blinked a couple of times before apprehending what he saw.

 

Besides pancakes there were also cut strawberries, applesauce, blueberries, syrup, honey and even tea.

 

“When did you prepare all this?”

 

Kenma lightly furrowed his brows and from his expression Kuroo could clearly read the words _you were here, weren’t you?_

When Kenma put down everything tidy on the table, he sat across from Kuroo and started to put,  _of course, how could it be different_ , applesauce on his plate and mumbled a quiet “ _Enjoy your meal_ ” before starting to eat.

 

He watched the semi-blond person in front of him and Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat.

 

When he met a pair of golden eyes his cheeks reddened and he let out a stiff cough before starting to dig in himself.  

 

The pancakes didn’t only look perfect they also tasted like it. He couldn’t help the following purr to escape his mouth.

 

“I didn’t know you could make something good like this.” Kuroo admitted amazed as he continued to stuff his mouth.

 

Kenma glanced at him. “I didn’t either.”

 

Kuroo froze and stared wide eyed at him.

 

“You want to make me believe that this is your first time making pancakes? Your first?”

 

Kenma nodded.

 

He didn’t believe this.

 

When he once tried to cook something it ended in a horrible disaster. Except cakes he couldn’t make anything and he had needed more than one try to make his cakes even eatable.

 

Kuroo let out a soft laugh and he could feel something similar to proud welling up in his heart.

 

“Maybe you should try and make your own apple cakes from now on.”

 

For the split of a second Kuroo could have sworn that he saw a slightly different expression on the Setter’s face but it disappeared just as fast as Kenma  _maybe?_  showed it.

 

Something shifted in the atmosphere. Kuroo was sure but he just couldn’t decipher what changed. Was he imaging things?

 

“Maybe” Kenma mumbled before they resumed to eat their pancakes.

 

When the last bite found the way into Kuroo’s mouth he let out a happy sigh and watched as Kenma stood up to rinse off the dishes.

 

A pleasant silence stretched out between them, mixed with the clacking of plates.

 

His worries eased but the uncomfortable feeling in his guts remained.  

 

Kuroo took his time to take calm and steady breaths, slowly building up his courage to ask the question he wanted to since he came through the door.

 

“Did something happen?”

 

For a moment the clacking of dishes and the splashing sound of water stopped. A silence spread out but in place of their normal silences this one was heavy.

 

“We need to go.”

 

Kuroo looked up puzzled and moved his eyes to the clock.

 

 _Oh_.

 

Kenma was right, their train would be there soon but for some reason it didn’t feel right to end their conversation like that.

 

He could feel something in his stomach protest too.

 

However, Kuroo wasn’t given a second chance to say something as Kenma went upstairs to get his things.

 

Kuroo just sighed and picked up his bag.

 

 

 

 

 

When they stepped outside the cold autumn air hit them. Kuroo stopped for a moment to let the breeze cool his skin.

 

He glanced at Kenma who was walking in front of him and the feeling in his stomach almost began to hurt. His face paled and a shudder run through his back.

 

“Kenma, where is your phone?”

 

Kuroo noticed the way Kenma froze in his movement when he asked. Even if it was just for a moment, Kuroo was sure.

 

The other hesitated before turning around to give Kuroo a weak smile.

 

He could feel a cry in the pit of his stomach.

 

“I don’t need it today.”

 

Kenma didn’t say more before starting to walk again. However, Kuroo stayed put.

 

The gap between them got wider but he couldn’t bring himself to move his legs.

 

The light sparkles in his abdomen slowly turned to a blaze.

 

A hunch.

 

_The sense of knowing something before it actually happens._

Kuroo wanted to say something but his throat felt hoarse.

 

Kenma didn’t wait for him.

 

_Just like the hesitation to walk at a green light and you avoid getting hit by a car._

A deafening scream resounded In his stomach.


	3. The toll of bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I highly recommend to listen to this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlKhWkKpMEU) :)

Oikawa kneed over the throne in his castle and started to pray. He never asked God for something. Not when his parents were killed, not when his crown was taken away by Shiratorizawa before he had even the chance to climb the throne and not when he caught the flu and was on the verge of death.

 

Tooru didn’t believe in such a fairy tale. A person that was sitting high above in the clouds and watched over them? That was just ridiculous.

 

Plus he had Iwa-chan. Tooru didn’t feel the need for a God. He was never alone in the first place. There was always a certain hand that held his.

_Iwa-chan was always there._

 

If he laughed Hajime would laugh with him, if he cried he would wait beside him just to wipe away his tears. Even if he was desperate and felt small Iwa-chan would always be there, showing how big he really was, telling him that he could achieve everything he wanted to and Tooru always believed him.  

 

However, now was different.  _Now,_ his most important person was fighting against a whole troop of Shiratorizawa with only a couple of soldiers.

 

If now wasn’t the time to rely on a deity, Tooru didn’t believe a right time would ever come.

 

Oikawa didn’t wish for a miracle to happen. He just prayed for Hajime to be okay until reinforcements would arrive.

 

Just to stay safe.

_Please_.

 

When Tooru had arrived at the castle he didn’t lose any time and ran as fast as he had ever in his life before to send his soldiers out. He just hoped he was fast enough.

 

A sigh escaped his mouth and he opened his eyes.

 

“There should be here soon.” He mumbled to himself just like a good luck charm.

_There should be here soon._

 

He slowly stood up and went out on the balcony where he had an overview over the whole town. No one was outside. The paths and streets were all empty. Of course, they were. Nobody would be crazy enough to go outside if Ushikawa’s troops were out there somewhere.

 

Tooru slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle touch of the sunbeams.

 

“Oikawa.”

 

A deep voice reached his ears and Tooru felt his heart stop. His eyes went wide and a big smile spread on his face.

 

“IWA-CHAN!” He couldn’t help the escape of a shrill squeaking as he called his name.

 

Oikawa turned around as fast as he could and jumped to engulf him in a hug, ignoring that he almost stumbled over his own feet in that process.

 

Familiar black hair, the shine of an armour and furrowed brows. Tooru looked up.

_Up?_

 

No, that was wrong.

 

“Ma….ttsun?”

 

“We won.”

 

Even though he could hear the words, he couldn’t quite understand the meaning of them.

 

We won. Two words.

 

They won?

 

They did.

 

Apparently, they did.

 

Tooru moved his lips to speak, to ask where Iwa-chan was and why Mattsun was here instead of him but nothing more than air left his mouth.

 

An unbearable dread spread inside his chest and he could feel his hands turning clammy.

 

Was Iwa-chan hurt? Was he injured and being treated?

 

He wanted to hear the reason but he couldn’t ask. His tongue felt heavy.

 

Matsukawa bit at his lower lip and looked like he was thinking about something before making up his mind. He grabbed Oikawa’s wrist and put something in his palm before letting go again. His eyes were screaming the words  _I’m so sorry_.

 

Tooru could feel something cold and heavy lying in his palm and before his brain could react to what he was even holding, his eyes began to sting and something wet was streaming down his cheeks. It felt hot and gross.

 

“Y- You’re joking… right?”

 

His voice trembled and the silence around them was slowly becoming unbearable.

 

“Mattsun, stop. This is not funny anymore.”

 

Tooru’s shoulders slumped and the hope that he was clinging to that this was just a bad joke was gradually vanishing when Matsukawa’s expression didn’t change. An expression that told him that  _this is reality_.

 

Tooru’s gaze fell down again and suddenly the rosary necklace in his palm felt heavy.

 

It seemed like someone was trying to clean the necklace but there were still remains of a red colour that stubbornly stuck to the silver cross.

 

A heavy emotion that ran through Tooru threated to overflow inside him.

 

He just stood there and waited. Waited for anything to happen. Something that told him that this was just a prank or a nightmare he could now wake up from but everything that he could hear was a chime from far away.

 

The cruel sound echoed in his eardrums.

 

It was the toll of bells.

 

The signal that Shiratorizawa fell. The sign that Aoba Jousai was free once again.

 

From afar Tooru could perceive the cracks of doors being opened, the whispers of overjoyed people and the footsteps that came closer and closer to the balcony of his castle.

 

Decoyed from the bells Tooru could hear the people outside assemble there selves to a big mass. Laughing, cheering and screaming something until it became louder and louder.

_"All hail King Tooru”_

The words resounded in his head. There were happy.

 

Why?

 

He was  _king_  now. A big part of his dream came true. A dream he had when he saw his father on the throne for the first time.  He wanted to reign over Aoba Jousai and to take over the world. He should be happy, right?

 

 

_“All hail King Tooru”_

_“All hail King Tooru”_

_“All hail King Tooru”_

_“All hail King Tooru”_

 

 

Oikawa let out a choking sob. His knees started to shake and his world blurred. 

 

He fell on the floor.

 

From the corner of his eyes he could see a hand that was trying to reach for him but he just smacked it away and fastened his grip on the necklace in his palm.

 

The metallic smell in his nose and the salty taste in his mouth made him feel dizzy. He felt the sudden urge to vomit.

 

 

_“All hail King Tooru”_

_“All hail King Tooru”_

_“All hail King Tooru”_

_“All hail King Tooru”_

 

The cheering outside got louder and louder.

 

With all his might left, he hit his fist against the stone floor. Again and again and  _again_.

 

He could hear Matsukawa beside him but his words didn’t reach him.

 

Blood started to flow out from his knuckles but he didn’t care. His whole body felt numb.

 

 

_“All hail King Tooru”_

_“All hail King Tooru”_

_“All hail King Tooru”_

_“All hail King Tooru”_

 

 

 

“I wanted to reign this world with you by my side.” Oikawa cried out before gritting his teeth.

 

A quiet laugh escaped him and he slowly stood up. With weak legs Oikawa dragged himself over to  _his_  throne.

 

 

_“All hail King Tooru”_

_“All hail King Tooru”_

_“All hail King Tooru”_

_“All hail King Tooru”_

 

 

He let himself sank into the soft cushion before sitting up straight.

 

His face muscles hurt but Tooru still moved them into a smile for which Iwa-chan would have definitely scolded him.

 

However, he couldn’t show weakness anymore. Tooru was king now. A king couldn’t be sad.

 

He ignored the worried face of Mattsun and the tears that still flowed out of his eyes.

 

Tooru lifted the rosary necklace against his lips and the soft fragrance of the sun tickled his nose. It was Iwa-chan’s smell.

 

He let out a choking laugh.

 

“All hail King Tooru.”


	4. Be careful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: implied drug use, alcohol
> 
> (Haha... Why do I torture my favorite characters that much?)  
> Well, whatever. Enjoy :)

“Be careful, Kenma. I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

 

Be careful. Be careful. Be _fucking_ careful. He was always careful. His whole life consists of being careful. What if he didn’t want to be careful about every little thing he did?

 

Kenma glanced at the buff man a few meters ahead of him and for a couple of seconds their eyes interlocked before Kenma looked away again.

 

Well, apparently Kuroo had every reason to worry about him. Even though Kenma saw the strangers face just for a short time, the gaze he gave him as if he was undressing him with his eyes and the tattoo that was covering half of his face let him look really intimidating. Even more than Kuroo when he is smirking.

 

With a slow movement Kenma put his glass down on the counter and let out an annoyed sigh.

 

“I know.”

 

Kuroo nodded satisfied at him and turned on his heels.

 

Kenma scrunched his forehead as if he bit into a sour lemon.

 

_That’s all? That’s everything you came here for? Just to tell me not to do something stupid?_

 

Kenma started to chew on his lower lip, a bad habit which he had since he was in grade school. He could detect the taste of blood mixing with strong alcohol in his mouth.

 

An unpleasant feeling arose in his stomach. He knew that he was being selfish but Kenma just couldn’t stop the bitter feeling rising inside of him. Kuroo wasn’t his to begin with and he never would be but was it really too much to ask for, that he at least would stay and talk with him for more than a minute?

 

The glass in his right hand felt heavy all of a sudden and with one go he raised it and slung down the rest of what remained of his drink.

 

A burning sensation in his throat made his eyes sting but in return the sticky feeling in his stomach eased.

 

Kenma sat there alone for a while, unmoving while taking in the vibrations of the aggressive music.

 

Even though he hated crowds he found himself relaxing. He found himself forgetting everything around him as he gulped down another liquid in his glass.

 

It felt nice until a throaty voice cut into his comfort zone like a sharp knife. 

 

“Hey there cutie. You look lonely sitting here all by yourself.”

 

Kenma slowly turned around to see a familiar man standing behind him, a smile that made Kenma uncomfortable was plastering his face.

 

“Wanna hang out? I know a _really_ nice game that we can play.”

 

The reek of alcohol and cheap cologne hit Kenma’s face directly, only strengthened by a very sickly, sweet smell as the other man came closer to him and put an arm around Kenma’s waist.

 

Every cell in his body started to send out warnings to his brain and a voice inside of him screamed.

 

**_Danger! Danger! Retreat!_ **

 

Kenma just snorted at himself and ignored the loud sirens in his head.

 

He stood up and raised himself on his tiptoes just to bring his mouth closer to the stranger’s ear, “I hope your _game_ includes teamwork.”

 

Kenma could feel that the taller man’s smirk went bigger. It made him even more uncomfortable than the smile before.

 

The warnings in his head got louder with each passing second but the sweet scent started to silence these voices.

 

The man’s hand reached under Kenma’s crop top and grazed his pale skin under his thumb.

 

He could feel the grip on his waist getting stronger until he almost let out a whimper but the sudden moist feeling on his mouth prevented it.

 

 

 

 

 

Kenma didn’t know how much time passed. He didn’t even know where he was.  He didn’t know anything but surprisingly he didn’t care. For now everything was fine. It was as if time stopped in his world.

 

Every part of his body felt as light as if he was floating. Maybe he was. Who could even say he wasn’t? In the end Kenma wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

 

A laugh reached his ears. It took him a while to realize that he was the one who made these sounds.

 

The urge to laugh even more arose inside of him. Everything was just so damn funny. The fact that he couldn’t even look at a person while talking, that his childhood friend and first love didn’t even look twice at him and that he was probably failing all of his classes. His whole life was just so fucking funny that he couldn’t stop to laugh at himself.

 

Kenma could feel his senses tingle and a pleasant and familiar sweet fragrance surrounded him completely, making his head fuzzy. The heavy, sweet scent surrounded him completely now.

 

An annoying ringing resounded in the room and before Kenma could do something, the ringing stopped and was replaced by muffled voices.

 

A blurry person came closer to him and held something out to him.

 

“Here. It’s Kano or Kado or something.”

 

Kenma wanted to stand up but the dull feeling in his abdomen made him fall back on the sheets again. He rolled himself on his back and reached for the red little object the other person wanted Kenma for some reason to have.

 

He brought it closer to his face and regarded the object with curiosity. Kenma heard words coming from the strange device and the deep voice sounded as if it called him.

 

With shaky hands he grabbed it tighter and brought it up to his ear.

 

“HelloOoOo?”

 

In his own ears his voice sounded strained and slurred.

 

“Kenma? Where the hell are you?! I tried to reach you like a hundred times already. Please just tell me that you’re alright.”

 

“Kurooo~  It’s Kuro- Hello Kurooo “

 

“Kenma, are you drunk?”

 

Kenma watched the colours on the ceiling as they danced above him. He found himself thinking that they looked pretty in contrast to him. He observed them as they moved themselves slowly then faster only to obtain their previous pace.

 

“N- nOo, I’m fine. No worries~”

 

A sigh came from the other side.

 

“Kenma, what’s wrong? You act strange and who was the guy who picked up your phone? The last time I saw you was at the club three days ago and even there you didn’t said bye as you left. Did you know how worried I’m right now?”

 

The scolding tone let Kenma flinch and anger was forming inside of his chest, which he didn’t even knew he was capable of feel right now.

 

“Whad do yu kar?”

 

“Ke-“, another sigh, “Okay, tell me immediately where you are. I’m going to pick you up right now. Let’s talk. Okay? Kenma, I’m really worried here.”

 

Kenma started to giggle again but the difference now was, that he couldn’t stop himself. Talk? Really? What would that change now? He laughed until his belly started to hurt and didn’t notice that a hand was sliding up his legs until it grazed his thighs. His skin felt warm and the heat of someone else made his skin even hotter. 

 

His giggles slowly turned into sweet moans.

 

Kenma let the heavy object in his hand fall to the ground. The stranger’s hands slowly crawled higher until they found a certain spot that made Kenma cry out in pleasure. He could feel something enter him from behind and slowly wet, obscene sounds filled the entire room.  

 

Kenma felt good. Did he? He couldn’t tell the difference between pain and pleasure anymore.

 

A blurry face was looming above Kenma, as the other man was rocking him forth and back in an irregular rhythm. A sickly sweet fragrance tickled his nose and Kenma inhaled it deeply.

 

He drew the other person closer to him and connected their lips together. He wanted to feel even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning for a long time already to write about a Soulmate Au. Maybe I'm going to do that next :D
> 
> I would love to hear your opinion about the stories. This also includes criticism about my writing style and everything so I can keep that in mind next time I write something.


End file.
